The present invention pertains to lighting fixtures, more particularly the present invention pertains to recessed lighting fixtures incorporating internal lamp mounting means for a variety of lamp styles.
Recessed lighting fixtures have become popular for use in residential and business locations. One drawback of such recessed lighting fixtures is that once selected only one style of lamp is useable therein. If the user of the recessed lighting fixture decides to change the style of lamp utilized, it then becomes necessary to change the entire recessed lighting fixture. Such switching of recessed lighting fixtures can become expensive and extremely difficult to accomplish. There is therefore a need to provide a recessed lighting fixture which allows for changing the style of lamps utilized with the recessed lighting fixture.
There is also a need to provide for the use of various accessories such as colored filters or lenses. Besides providing for the mounting of various style lamps, the recessed lighting fixture should also enable the mounting of lighting accessory devices.